celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Nanoha Takamachi
'''Nanoha Takamachi '''is the titular character and lead of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series. She is a fairly recent character, having been acquired in January of 2011 when ARP was granted a third character slot. Due to the wide nature of the series' timeline, her player opted to take her from the end of the third season, StrikerS. Background Like many magical girls, Nanoha lived a fairly inoffensive life for her first nine years, but that all ended when she came across an injured ferret in the woods and, being a nice girl, took it to be treated. Introducing himself as Yuuno, he explained himself as an archeologist tracking down the Jewel Seeds, artifacts of great power that had been lost mid-transport and landed on Earth. Nanoha immediately offered her services, and despite Yuuno's reluctance, he gave her a Device, Raising Heart, to assist her - as it turned out, Nanoha held an amazing amount of untapped potential for using the energy. After obtaining a few of the seeds, the duo found they were others searching for them as well: a girl named Fate Testarossa and her familiar Arf. Despite repeated inquiries from Nanoha, neither of them would answer what they intended to use the Jewel Seeds for, but it eventually came out (after Nanoha was forced to use measures some might have called a little extreme): Fate's 'mother', Precia Testarossa, had been driven mad long ago by the death of her true daughter, Alicia, and now sought to use the power of the Jewel Seeds to gain enough power to resurrect her - using the girl's failed clone, Fate, to do it. The revelation broke Fate's mind for a time, but she was stronger than Precia had given her credit for. Assisting Nanoha, Yuuno, and Arf, they were able to apprehend the woman. But, sadly, she vanished into a dimensional rift rather than accept Fate as her real daughter. Despite this, though, Nanoha and Fate were able to become friends. During the incident, Nanoha became acquainted with a ship from the Time-Space Administration Bureau, and their mutual assistance with each-other had contributed a large portion of why it had been resolved relatively well. A few months afterward, however, more trouble approached on the horizon. Involvement Shortly after arriving in the multiverse, alone, Nanoha met and became quick friends with Aqua, Hawke, and Dante, all of whom introduced her to the place she found herself in, and the former of which gave her a place to sleep for a while. Over the next few days, she explored the Tower of Twilight, notably the Crater Coliseum where she met A certain Autobot leader. Her life in the multiverse very quickly became less boring, however. Little more than a month after she had entered, an event known as the Heart Day Slugfest was held; nothing more than a small tournament between fighters who were new to the area. Nanoha, being a slight...enthusiast in this regard, entered wholeheartedly. Unfortunately, there happened to be a few too many entrants to fit all of them, and Nanoha didn't make the cut. Oh well - being a spectator had its own benefits. It was watching the first-round free-for-all that she first laid eyes on people like Pulseman and Jin, as well as first learned about the The Finders; a mysterious faction working mostly in secret on the moon. After the quarter final, however, things got...ugly. Roll, one of the participants who had made a lucky break and gotten to the semis, had beem matched up against Larxene, a person Nanoha would come to know as a Nobody - and not a particularly nice one at all. As it turned out, Roll Light was a robot, and her foe was a master of lightning magic. Do the math. The aftermath of the 'match' was chaotic, and nearly got a lot of people (who weren't the Finders) killed. There was no way Nanoha could diffuse things herself, even with Aqua helping, and she was forced to call in Optimus' squad for back-up. Even then, actually judging Larxene for her crime was impossible, and they were forced to flee. It did have one positive effect, though: after discussing how wrong the whole thing was, Nanoha, Aqua, a friend of hers, Jin, Hawke, and Optimus and his men decided to form a faction devoted to giving the moon some dedicated law and order for once: the Lunar Shield. No sooner had their group been formed, however, that they were faced with a grave challenge. An old foe of Optimus', Megatron, assaulted the Tower with a small army of Vehicons, determined to wipe out his enemy and his allies both old and new, as well as establish the Decepticon's dominance in the multiverse. It was a long, difficult battle, but eventually the Lunar Shield prevailed - although not without cost. To make an example of what happened to those who defied him, Megatron gave her a grave wound: a shard of Dark Energon, a deadly variant of what powered Autobots and Decepticons, straight to the gut. Exposure to the energy within was deadly to humans, and even moreso when delivered in such a brutal fashion. But for Megatron's last act in this world (as Optimus ensured it was), Nanoha bounced back quickly. Perhaps her status as a mage served to counteract the Energon's influence? It wasn't like there was much evidence for how it worked in combination with a Linker Core, after all; Ratchet had been unaware there was such an organ until recently. After a brief recuperation period, Nanoha was released, intending to take it easy for a little while. And she would have, if she hadn't seen a particular broadcast on television. The Valorians were at war with the Shy Guys, and until now she and the rest of the Shield had seen fit to stay out of it. That changed now; on the coverage of GUN were two of her old students, Subaru and Teana. Nanoha had been searching for them since coming to the multiverse, and this was probably the last place she wanted to find them. What might happen to the two if they stayed were they were didn't bear thinking about. What did was how she was going to get them out. Contacting the Valorians didn't seem feisible, and they were only a pair of soldiers among thousands. Plus, that was assuming they didn't shell the base from the air. The footage the two had been in was of a jungle area. Looking over a map of Station Square and its surrounding environs, Nanoha and Vita found the dig-site of the 'Mystic Ruins' fit the bill perfectly. Early that night, the two took a shuttle as close as they could get, with one goal in mind: retrieving their friends. They split up as they neared the base, Nanoha moving in with a stealth approach while Vita stood by and waited for her signal. Everything went according to plan at first. She was able to gain entry into the underground facility by taking a hostage, as unfamiliar as that was for her. As soon as she went in, though, things turned sour. She ''was ''able to locate Teana and Subaru quickly - the only problem was that Subaru, a cyborg had been rewired to serve the base's real commander, a man named Raven, and that left Teana no option but to obey him. Nanoha was quickly knocked out and subdued. Powers and Capabilities Like many in the multiverse, Nanoha possesses magic, but a very different school compared to others in the Multiverse. Magic in her realm is based largely on the manipulation of energy rather than arcane magic, and in Nanoha's case this takes the form of controllable bullets, binds to capture opponents, and large beams. A large portion of this is from her Intelligent Device, Raising Heart, essentially an AI crossed with a magic wand, which regulates her magic along with many other functions. It takes either the form of a red jewel, or a long staff, colored white, gold and pink. Separating the two, especially now, would make her much less of a threat. If attacking Nanoha, be prepared for a battle of attrition: she favors defense above all else, and possesses many characters from her universe to acquire as followers. When the option becomes available, she will also very likely be attacking from the back row primarily with the Distance Attacker ability. Quotes Trivia * Nanoha is left-handed. * Nanoha was originally a minor character in a game called Triangle Hearts 3 Sweet Songs Forever, which focused on the exploits of her sword-using brother and sister as they fight a supernatural terrorist organization. For some reason, it was decided that Nanoha was far more interesting than any of that, and she was given her own spin-off based partially on a bonus scenario found in the game. The rest is, well, history. See Also External Links Category:Player Characters